


A bunnies desperation

by Kaiwithak



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Okumura Eiji, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Shorter Wong, Trans Okumura Eiji, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiwithak/pseuds/Kaiwithak
Summary: It was torture, watching Shorter work on the computer, likely doing research for Ash, while wearing the hoodie Eiji likes to see him in most. His fingers typed away quickly at the keyboard in front of him, and the other couldn't help but stare, thinking of all the times they had been on him, inside him. He was reminded of the past few weeks, tanned digits slipping under his shirt during hugs, stroking his back, gripping his sides in a way that made Eiji almost beg to be manhandled. Unfortunately, these were not the times to be horny, and he had scolded himself repeatedly for thinking such lewd things when he could actually be productive.Shorter stopped for a moment, reading over something, Eiji could see part of his dark eyes as they scanned over the document, squirming on the bed before averting his gaze elsewhere. It wasn't long before he was drawn back to a soft head of purple hair, studying it from the back before trailing his gaze down the posterior of Shorter's neck and to where it stopped at his shoulders. Shoulders that Eiji loved touching, loved groping whenever he was being fucked-
Relationships: Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	A bunnies desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My first work in the banana fish fandom. :) I wrote this one for a friend but we both agreed that people deserved to see it. I really hope to break out more into the fandom soon. If you’d like to see more works and updates then follow my twitter [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/kaiwithak)

Eiji had a habit of vilifying his own needs, forcing them to the side and ignoring them in favor of Shorter getting his work done. Yet, a boy has wants, and Eiji was beginning to feel extremely neglected at the lack of intimacy between him and his boyfriend. After all the build up of fleeting touches between the two during dinner or at bedtime, the brunet wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

It was torture, watching Shorter work on the computer, likely doing research for Ash, while wearing the hoodie Eiji likes to see him in most. His fingers typed away quickly at the keyboard in front of him, and the other couldn't help but stare, thinking of all the times they had been on him, inside him. He was reminded of the past few weeks, tanned digits slipping under his shirt during hugs, stroking his back, gripping his sides in a way that made Eiji almost beg to be manhandled. Unfortunately, these were not the times to be horny, and he had scolded himself repeatedly for thinking such lewd things when he could actually be productive.

Shorter stopped for a moment, reading over something, Eiji could see part of his dark eyes as they scanned over the document, squirming on the bed before averting his gaze elsewhere. It wasn't long before he was drawn back to a soft head of purple hair, studying it from the back before trailing his gaze down the posterior of Shorter's neck and to where it stopped at his shoulders. Shoulders that Eiji loved touching, loved groping whenever he was being fucked-

“If you keep staring you're going to burn a hole into my back, baby boy." Came deeply from the victim of Eijis antics. The black leather chair squeaked as Shorter turned around, making eye contact with the other through his dark sunglasses. Not knowing what to do, the Japanese boy yelped in surprise and turned on the bed, falling on his stomach before burying his face in the soft pillows that smelt of his lover. Then, there was a chuckle behind him, and Eiji was sure he could hear the smug smirk of contentment before the other turned around once more, going back to his work.

Later that night, after the older man had finished his work and Eiji was making dinner, he had time to ponder again over Shorter, watching him walk around in nothing but a tank top and jeans, showing off his arms that could very much squeeze Eiji to death, and he would not mind. Tragic really, the way he would reach up to grab bowls and things for his own much smaller figure, even going as far as to stand directly behind Eiji as he mixed the food.

Breath hitching, Eiji's hand shook softly, making him grip the handle of his cooking utensil harder, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he was not that lucky to be able to trick a gang leader. Either or, Shorter was unknowing as he teased him, wrapping an arm around his waist, dropping his other hand to brush against the smaller boys' thigh. Eiji shivered in his hold, tilting his head to the side before feeling rough lips against the back of his ear.

"Shorter..." Eiji spoke softly, stopping his movements slightly as he leans into the touches. Fingertips trace shapes on his body, wandering around and leaving goosebumps in their wake, Shorter leans over his body before sighing softly into his ear, causing him to jump slightly, clenching his thighs when, afterwards, there's a sharp laugh in his ear before a larger hand curls around his own, tightening his grip on the wooden spoon. Eiji whimpers. "Please."

"Don't burn the food, Love." Is all he gets in reply, then suddenly, all the touches leave the younger body, and he's fully aware of the cold air that crawls up his skin, cooling down his skin that he hadn't even realized began to heat up. Eiji wants to be mad, wants to go back and force Shorter to please him in a way he hasn't in so long, but he settles for turning to glare at his retreating form, sticking his tongue out at the broad back and black tank top. "How mature, Eiji."

When they sleep together that night sky fingers opt to steal Shorter's jacket before sliding into bed. Soft hands curl themselves around Shorters body, clinging to him as punishment for teasing him earlier. Although, maybe it was just an excuse for Eiji to obtain some of his much-needed attention and affection, but he would not be telling a person like Shorter that and would be choosing to keep his pride. The night passes without anymore taunting from the lover.

If only Eiji's dreams didn't treat him just as terribly, because that night all he dreams of is Shorter, Shorter's hands on him, moving towards his heat, Shorters mouth kissing along his neck, biting just under his jawline before continuing his track downwards, setting his body on fire with cursory strokes. The younger let out a breathy moan, lifting a hand to run it through short, purple hair, tugging lightly at the strands while arching his body into the heat of the others touches. It's soft and gentle, but both of them can feel the lust and the desire after so long of nothing and all the smaller man wants is to be ravaged by his boyfriend. The aching between his legs grows, and he wonders why Shorter hasn't said anything to him, hasn't praised him for being so good for him, except when he looks down there is no Shorter, no touching, and he's alone in his bed.

There's no doubt his boyfriend had woken up early to leave and report to Ash, but Eiji wishes he had stayed a little longer, or perhaps had woken him up and let him make breakfast before leaving. Sadly, he could only hope that the man would eat somewhere else, but wouldn't put his money on it, when Shorter was busy with his gang he didn't care for much else.

A day of being cooped up in a house is always sure to rile Eiji up and pump him full of want. He's in a grumpy mood while making breakfast as he discovers they're out of eggs and he'd most likely have to call Sing again to bring him groceries. Occasionally, he even thinks about touching himself to the thought of the man he lives with and feels his body get fill with want, but he ignores it, unwilling to get off alone. Yet, there's a persistent thought in his head, and he finds himself waiting and waiting eagerly for Shorter to get home.

Late is when the man gets back, kissing Eiji briefly before heading towards their bedroom and sitting in the dreaded computer chair. Eiji waits for the door to shut before he's whining and stomping his foot in a way that's hardly appropriate for his age. It's unfair really, the way he's been so patient with no reward, and determination to claim that reward has set in his bones. Without another thought, feet are padding their way into the other room, cheeks puffed up in defiance because Eiji will not take no for an answer.

"Baby?" Shorter asks curiously, watching his boyfriend awkwardly open the door, eyes cast downwards. "Is everything okay?" There's a silence that follows while the Japanese man slips through the entryway, shutting the door softly behind him. Finally, he casts his eyes upwards, making contact with the other. "Did you need something?"

There's a mumble of words as a reply that does not reach Shorter's ears, and he cocks his head shortly as a way of asking the other to repeat it. Eiji does notice, but shifts his weight from foot to foot and takes a moment to prepare himself. It's awkward, he feels needy and embarrassed with himself, but he wants this so badly.

"Can-" Eiji swallows nervously. "Can I sit on your lap while you work?" After this, Eiji finds the waistband of his red basketball shorts more interesting than they should be, fidgeting with the scrunched up fabric before reaching to pull them more down his thighs. "I w-won't distract you or anything. I just wanna be held."

"Oh..." Shorter says, "Is that so?" It's hardly accusing and more teasing, as if asking Eiji if that's all he really wants. The smaller of the two finds himself a bit unsure of the true answer, however, he makes no noise as to reply to his lover and nods his head instead. Shorter chuckles, its low and deep and runs a chill through his spine. "Come here."

Eagerly, Eiji pads his away along the wooden floor, facial features lighting up as his brown eyes gaze upon their desired target. It's not long before slightly paler legs are flung over larger ones, using the armrests to lift himself into position. Eijis chest comes in contact with Shorter's through his light t-shirt and a heat blooms through his body, this is what he's missed, this is what he's wanted, to be close to the man who makes him feel so good without having to do hardly anything.

"So needy." Shorter laughs, rolling the chair back into place when he feels Eiji's nose at his neck, arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. The typing resumes, filling the open air with a noise of clicking keys. Eiji is content to just sit there, breathing in the hefty scent of his boyfriend from working all day, if only for a little. Truly, he knows this isn't what he came here for, but he doesn't try anything as of now.

Furthermore, it's not long until Eiji is bored with this position, wishing the two could just move to the bed to cuddle. His knees have begun to crap from the squished position, and he desperately needs to move. Awkwardly, Eiji shifts his hips in an attempt to lean his weight onto one leg but this ends up having unfortunate repercussion that Eiji was not prepared for. Shorter's thigh was blissfully in his path of movement, and it was regrettable when Eiji's neglected heat brushed against it, all the separation between skin being shorts and rough jeans. Eiji's body tensed at the unprecedented feeling.

It was...unusual, and he couldn't tell whether he liked it or not. Surely Shorter wouldn't mind if he used his just a little, wanting to feel that same pleasure again. Before the smaller boy could second guess himself, he shifted his hips downwards, letting his cock sweep slightly against the fabrics in between them. A sharp gasps nearly left his mouth, thighs clenching around Shorter's slightly before relaxing again and one could only hope Shorter hadn't noticed. Eiji pauses, thinking over the touches once more before positively deciding that he did, in fact, like the way it felt.

The flesh between his legs began to drip in his boxers with want, but Eiji knew he had to be careful about this. There was no need or want to express these feelings to the other, and he knew he could just use Shorter a little more, a little more bliss, and he would stop, before he could notice. It didn't have to be much, but anything to relieve his aching body, flushed with longing.

Just a bit more, Eiji told himself, settling all of his lower body onto Shorter's thigh, staring directly at the wall across from him and refusing to acknowledge the other who was still typing away. However, it wasn't long before Eiji was canting his hips slowly and deeply, taking short pauses whenever he heard his lover pause in his own typing. Eijis cheeks flushed red, hands shaking slightly as he rubbed his mound against the thigh beneath him, feeling his lust build up in his body as the flood gates opened.

A steady build up of movement from Eiji was all it took for him to lose his last strand of consciousness telling him he shouldn't be doing this. It felt so good, his hips jerking occasionally as he rutted just right, slick pouring into his undergarments, but he couldn't be bothered to stop. Small huffs of breath left his pink lips as he attempted to keep silent, refusing to let moans slip past. Soft fingers curled themselves in the fabric of a gray jacket as Eiji moved quicker, dragging his hips harshly until they abruptly let up at the end, teasing his own body. He was so content, so needy that he didn't even listen as the typing behind him stopped, couldn't bring himself to notice the way Shorter's eyes had drifted to staring at his cheek, watching as he wrecked himself noticeably, without a care in the world.

"Having fun?" A voice purred in Eiji's ear. The boy jumped, going stiff and still as his hands tightened their hold, cheeks set on fire with embarrassment as he realizes he didn't even conceal his actions at all and had unintentionally captured his lovers attention. Refusing to look into the others eyes, Eiji turned his head away, sucking in shallow breaths as he attempted to find words for his lewd actions.

"I-I was just adjusting-"

"Repeatedly?" Shorter asked, grinning to himself. "Against my thigh as you cling onto me?" His large hands drifted from the keyboard to Eiji's waist, holding him still as he squirmed slightly and tried to lift his hips away.

Eiji whimpered, it was downright pitiful, full of sadness and pouting because of the teasing words. He pressed his cheeks against thick shoulders, absolutely refusing to show his face to the other man. "It- it was uncomfortable." He tried to reason, shutting his eyes tightly, but he knew that now that Shorter had caught on there was no getting out of this.

"You seem... wet, my prince." Shorter spoke, leaning in towards Eiji's open ear, making him shiver and turn the appendage away. One of his hands drifted dowards, poking the peaking flesh of his side lightly before gliding down towards his ass. Eiji tried to arch away, but all he succeeded in was gaining a hand on his ass, grabbing a palm full of flesh and squeezing lightly. Shorter reveled in the sharp squeak of surprise that earned him, squeezing a bit harder out of joy. "I think you were rutting against me on purpose."

"No!" Eiji yelped, pulling his face back when he felt a finger trace the curve of his ass, dipping down in between his thighs and pressing against the dampness in his shorts. "I don't like it! I didn't!" Dark eyes are turning towards slightly lighter, and Eiji is pleading with his eyes before rutting his body back onto the finger, clamping up at the friction that once again presses on his body, Shorter's finger doing nothing but adding to the bliss.

"Go on, don't let me stop you." Shorter laughed, leaning back in the chair, so they were face to face. "Since you're so desperate that you have to rut against my thigh like an ill-trained puppy." The older man hitched his thigh up, inviting Eiji to use it, to get off in front of him like he so desperately craved. Said boy whines, hanging his head in shame as he fiddled with the clothes still between his index's and thumbs.

"Do I have to help you?" Eiji just about shakes his head at the question when both hands are placed back on his hips, gripping them tight enough to leave bruises that the smaller boy would always adore before pushing lightly and encouraging him to rock again. A whine slips past Eiji's lips, spilling into open air like the smoke of a candle as he tried to stop from moving. Only, his attempts prove futile because it just feels so good and how could he refuse with Shorter right there and allowing him to? "You just get more and more obscene, don't you?"

His body stutters, Eiji's hands pulling back and replacing their grip on Shorter's thigh to hold himself steady as he lurches forward repeatedly, nimble fingers looking for something, anything to ground them and focus on anything but the teasing words that were likely to fall from the others lips because that was just so Shorter to bully him.

Although, convulsion of laughter startles Eiji in his tracks, dark eyes lifting up with confusion at the noise while his lover eyes him with amusement. "It's so good? I bet you don't even realize what voice you're making." Shorter makes a gesture and Eiji shuts his mouth tightly, his frame certainly not ceasing to move, but rather driving harder, with more force between each thrust as Eiji rides his thigh, chasing his own release. "I can't believe you're satisfied with just this. After everything, all you need is a place to rub yourself against?"

"I'm not-" Despite these words, Eiji cuts himself off with a loud moan, jerking against Shorter's thigh rapidly as he feels the build up in his stomach unravel, hand slapping up to cover his mouth. "I'm gonna cum, Shorter. Please, it's so good-"

"Gonna cum and stain my jeans with your fluids, baby boy? Look at you, you don't feel any shame that I caught you using my body like that." Shorter isn't truly mad, but it makes Eiji feel humiliated. He loves it, nods his head in agreement at the statements because they're true, and he finds himself unable to lie to the other while he continues to move his hips with recklessness. "Go on, I'm not helping a boy like you."

Eiji cums hard and fast, soaking his shorts as his back arches, humping Shorter's thigh to ride out the last remaints of his release. High-pitched moans fall onto his lovers ears and causes him to grip the arm rests in a difficult attempt to control himself when such an undignified man is sitting on his lap, shaking and convulsing with after shocks and the after bliss of his orgasm. Eiji is everything, panting with eyes trailing everywhere except the others and a pure look of happiness and desire filtering through his face and body. It takes nearly five minutes for the Japanese man to come down from his orgasm, slumping against Shorter in an attempt to ground himself, but soft hands pat his thighs while rough lips kiss his cheeks and distracts him from everything that isn't Shorter.

"It's not fair for you to get off without me, Eiji." Shorter speaks, watching as he opens his mouth like a fish, trying to conjure up the words to possibly speak of the contradictions in Shorter's own actions but finds himself speechless, nothing but a limp doll at his boyfriends will as he manhandles his body onto the bed in the room. He lays Eiji on his stomach, giving him no will and time to complain of what was happening. "I kinda wanna fuck your pretty ass, Bunny."

Whimpers plummet from Eiji's mouth, ass arching into the air for a split second before he drops it again, choosing to lift his head instead in a vague attempt to convey his wishes but fails miserably. His hands grasps at the blankets next to his head, scrambling for a leverage that wasn't there, he was completely at Shorter's mercy.

"Hm, is that difficult for you to speak? How should I know what you want if you don't tell me?" Shorter leans down, kissing the back of his boys neck, watching him squirm away from his touch. There's only so far he can get with Shorter's large hands on either side of his body, caging him in and trapping him underneath. "It's okay, dumb bunnies don't need to speak, just lay and feel what I'm about to do, so be a good boy for me."

It's silent for a moment, Eiji doing as he was told and laying there, focusing on the pleasure and warmth of Shorter kissing down the curve of his back, slowly making his way towards the hem of his shirt. It's not long before the clumsy fabric is pulled over Eiji's head, thrown across the room as Shorter resumes his motions, now running his hands everywhere he could see, using the others body as his playing field. Eiji shivers, still sensitive from his orgasm and painfully aware of everything, but he can't find it in himself to stop Shorter from pulling his bottoms down, leaving him bare and open to the eyes of his lover.

"So cute, doing so well for me." Is whispered directly into Eiji's ear before the bed shifts, and he's left exposed making him lift his face weakly, catching sight of Shorter who had slipped off the bed to grab the lube from the bedside table. Shorter looks over briefly, and the two lock eyes before the older man is smirking and making Eiji gulp. He has no clue what was to come, and he's so sure he wouldn't get a proper answer if he asked. All that's known is when Shorter is slipping back behind him and telling him to lift onto his knees before the sound of a cap is heard straining through the room.

Suddenly, Eiji is jolting forward and a hand slaps down onto his bare ass, making him scream before clamping a hand over his lips. Brown eyes are blown wide before scrambling to look behind them at a grinning Shorter with lube dripping down his fingers. "S-Shorter!"

Laughing, "Hm, I'm feeling a little betrayed at your lack of consideration for me, Eiji. Do you even want this?" Shorter knows the answer, but it was his favorite thing to watch Eiji talk and beg for his touch while his own juices dripped down his thighs, looking so tasteful and inviting. Yet, Shorter knew he had to be patient, tasting the boy was for another day when neither of them was as needy.

"Yes!" Eiji whines, shoving his fist in front of his face as if Shorter could even see the redness blooming on his cheeks. "Want it so bad." Shorter listens, cocking his head slightly at the tone in Eiji's voice, deciding then to lift his hand and slap the other side of his ass, watching as he cries out again, shifting slightly, so his thighs press together and effectively hiding himself from Shorter's preying eyes. "No, just- just-" Eiji struggles, not wanting to voice any more of his thoughts considering it was pretty clear what his wants were.

"Does my precious boy want to be fucked?" Shorter asks, leading his index finger towards Eiji's ass and tracing the rim with his slick coated finger. It's cold and Shorter can tell when his boyfriend tenses, shying away from his touch without replying. Unsatisfied, a large hand grips Eiji's pelvis, pulling him backwards onto Shorter's antics and pressing the pad of his finger directly against the entrance, teasing. "I know you have a mouth that works, I've seen you put it to good use."

"Fuck me, please." Eiji whines out at last, pressing backwards and asking for it with his body. Shorter gives in, pressing a kiss on one of the tender cheeks before shoving his finger slowly in and up to the knuckle, pausing to allow Eiji a moment to breath. The walls of his asshole sucks in Shorter's finger, warm and soft and inviting, it makes the man pull free slightly before thrusting in again, taking his time to build a steady pace. After a few minutes Shorter changes angles, opening the boy for a second finger which his needy ass so gladly accepts, swallowing Shorter in repeatedly. Eiji groans, eyes fluttering closed at the blissful feeling of being full.

"Taking it so well, baby. Can't wait to stuff you full." Shorter groans, own eyebrows furrowing at the sight before him. He uses one hand to knock the others legs open, getting a sight full of redness and slick and thinks that Eiji is someone he could watch for hours like this, so beautiful and waiting all for him. Shorter picks up his pace, twisting his fingers and searching for deeper, fuller, just like Eiji wants. He scissors his digits, spreading his bunny boy open for his cock and ready to take it. When the third finger slips in Shorter lets out an audible moan, breathy and light as he lifts himself over Eiji's body, crowding him, forcing him to take his fingers deeper into his smaller body.

"S-Shorter-" Eiji cries out at the feeling of Shorter beginning to pound desperately into his body, opening him up from every direction. "More..." His please fall on deaf ears, because Shorter is solely focused on pleasing him, reading him. Unconsiously, one hand reaches over to the bottle of lube, opening it before pouring more onto Eiji's asshole, listening to the squelching sound of his insides sucking his fingers. "Your cock, Shorter, please!"

Finally, much to Eiji's relief, Shorter pulls out, breathing just as heavily as him despite not even fucking him yet. There's a ruffle of clothes, and Shorter is discarding everything he's wearing before gripping his dick in his palm, using the lube to jerk himself to full hardness, staring at the sight before him of Eiji's gaping body, fit and perfected to take him and only him. He watches, breathing heavily as Eiji's big brown eyes look back at him, watching eagerly as he strokes himself, focusing on the head before tracing the underside with the pads of his fingers. It's not long till he's biting his lips and having to release himself in fear of cumming to early.

"Gonna fuck your tight ass." Shorter groans, scooting closer to Eiji's body, pressing the head of his dick against the slicked asshole in front of him, teasing the rim before slipping past a few times. "You've been waiting patiently for me like a good boy, haven't you? I bet you haven't even touched yourself once. You never did like doing anything without me." It's agonizing for both of them, the words doing anything but helping the desire in their guts.

Shorter decides that he can't take it and finally sinks his cock into the tight heat of Eiji's body, holding deathly tight onto his hip with one hand, enough to add to the already forming bruises. He moans, resting for a moment inside Eiji because he's sure he's going to cum right there without even moving. Luckily, he holds off, taking deep breaths and brushing Eiji's back, soothing him softly.

When Shorter does move he realizes just how tight Eiji is, snapping his hips in a slow pattern that causes the other to let out muffled whines of contentment with each movement, Eiji thrusting his own hips back in time. Shorter is sure that his baby wanted more, and well, he couldn't deny such a cute thing any pleasure after how well he had behaved the past few weeks. Speeding up slightly, the older man grips Eiji's hips with both hands, moving quickly to build up a pace to satisfy them both. It's so good, having the boy wrapped around his cock, velvet walls massaging him, clenching down whenever he tries to pull out.

"Feels so good, my sweetest boy. Want me to fuck you harder?" Shorter asks, leaning down to mummer praises into his lovers ear. "Fuck, look at you, such a mess, such a cute mess." The words make a whine slip from Eijis lips, and he grips the bedsheets tightly in his hands, eyes rolling up as Shorter kisses his cheeks before leaning back to pound him faster, harder, brushing against all of his insides.

"Hah- Shorter, deeper!" Eiji yells, trying to swallow his own saliva he's found pooling in his mouth. His body rocks back and forth with each thrust to his ass, the mound between his legs throbbing and begging for attention, for anything but being left neglected. "You're so big, so good- please." He babbles on, eyes trying to focus on something but finding it difficult with the pleasure coursing through his veins. Shorter chuckles behind him, pulling him back harder than before, causing Eiji to scream as his legs trembled with the effort to stay up.

Suddenly, Shorter is pulling out, and before Eiji can collapse on the bed he's being tossed onto his back and his legs are being forcefully spread again. He barely has enough time to lock eyes with his purple-haired lover before his cock has returned to his body, the tops of his thighs being gripped while Shorter stuffs him, returning to his brutal pace of fucking. Eiji stares harshly, watching the cock move rapidly in and out of his body, making lewd sounds that sound too dirty to be coming from a boy like Eiji. He cries out, reaching up to grip onto the hard shoulders above him, looking up with pleading eyes filled with tears that have yet to spill. Shorter makes a 'tsk' sound, reaching around to push Eiji's thighs to his chest, leaning his body onto the backs before fucking deeper.

"Can you feel me, prince? Feel how deep I am in your guts?" Shorter moans out deeply, taking the freedom of his hands to grope around Eiji's body, squeezing his sides in his rough palms before moving towards the others collar bones and then his neck. His hips never stop but that doesn't keep him from attempting to assault Eiji's other senses. Shorter wants to be all he can think about and feel for days. Resting his hands on either side of Eiji's neck, Shorter finally leans down to kiss him, working even faster and chasing the feeling that's begun to build in his abdomen. Their tongues lock together passionately, spit slipping from their mouths and starting to roll down Eiji's cheeks. Pulling away, Shorter admires his work.

A hand slips down between the two, and Eiji doesn't even think of it until a thumb is suddenly pressed against his cock, being careful to rub it just the way the smaller boy likes. Eiji bucks his hips, simultaneously clamping down on the cock in his ass before he's gushing, cumming for a second time that night while Shorter makes no move to stop, working him through his orgasm. Eiji is sure his head has gone blank, numb of any thoughts other than how well he's being fucked and it's so good he has to reach down and pull Shorter's hand away because it's too much.

Shorter takes it, backing up fully and letting Eiji drop one of his legs before lifting the other up and over his shoulder, using the angle to make Eiji absolutely scream, lifting one hand to grip Shorter's hand that was now attached to his thigh again. His head bobs up and down with each thrust of the others hips, and he doesn't know what to think. Eiji cries, tears finally slipping down his cheeks as his body is pounded over and over again. Shorter sees, grips Eiji's open hand around his and drives with a force unseen before.

"So adorable, so cute, cumming on my cock, bunny." Comes from above the smaller. "This is what you were made for, to take me so deep in your body. I'm gonna cum in you, gonna make you take it." Shorter says, his eyes flutter close, leading with his hips and fucking on instinct. He was so confident that he'd never be able to fuck anyone else besides this boy, Eiji was the only one for him.

"Shorter, inside-" Eiji yells, hands trembling and body shaking. He knows he's going to cum again, untouched. They're so close and all Eiji does is watch, unable to stop it as his hole is abused over and over, wrecked in a way he never thought was humanly possible. "Only you-" He says, gulping, saying exactly what Shorter wants to hear. "Only you can do this, can mess me up so good inside, you're so deep." Eiji's sobbing and sweat is dripping down his body, pooling in the crevice on his stomach. He sees Shorter's abs in front of him, convulsing periodically and Eiji is so entranced. Shorter is so beautiful with his large biceps and fat fingers and big build and large cock, Eiji could go on for hours.

One final time, to the image of Shorter buried balls deep in his body and the sounds of skin against skin, Eiji cums. He looks positively debauched and wrecked as he throws his head back, legs clamping around his lover and pleading with him to let him go, to cum in him and get his own release in his body. He's so overstimulated, can't take much more.

"Gonna breed my bunny full of my cum. You'll look so cute, so stuffed and round. I'll do it right here, too." Shorter says, pulling one of Eiji's hands towards his lower abdomen, setting his palm there and forcing Eiji to feel his cock pounding away. He's so close, he's tensing and suddenly he's thrusting one more time, forcing his cock as deep as he can get in Eiji's ass, cumming in him. Spurt after spurt of Shorter's semen fills his ass, hot walls becoming even hotter with every fill. Shorter looks down, and notices how utterly sedated Eiji looks with fat tears rolling down his reddened cheeks. He bends down, kissing the salty tears away from such pretty cheeks. "Such a good boy."

Eiji doesn't talk, barely even whines when Shorter pulls out, cum spilling out of his ass almost immediately afterwards. The only thing he can do is fall limply onto the bed, boneless and emotionless. His lover winces, leaving the bed to grab some things to clean up the exhausted boy, returning with a slightly concerned look on his face. Eiji looks at him, hoping that his eyes conveyed how good he felt. Shorter would debate that he had never looked more effulgent in his life than this moment, and he loved it. He loved him.

"Let's get you cleaned up, bunny." Shorter spoke softly. He was gentle, pressed kisses uncharacteristically soft against every inch of skin before wiping him down. Eiji shivered, letting him as he enjoyed his post orgasmic bliss. Except, there was always one thing that ransacked his mind at times like this

"Shorter?" He asked softly, earning a hum in return. Said man left the bed to dispose of his things, crawling back in afterwards to cuddle with his favorite guy. "Where did you learn all of these things?" Eiji couldn't even begin to think of where one person could learn so many positions, so many obscene words.

"Your mom." Shorter grinned, having no shame whatsoever in his voice. Then, he laughed when Eiji took a pillow, slamming it as hard as his weak arms possibly could over the others head. The gang leader caught it with no effort. "She was pretty good last night, Eiji."

Eiji groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! We need more Eiji x Shorter fanfics in this world ugh D:< Comments are always appreciated:)


End file.
